riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack on Portho Hill
The Attack on Portho Hill occurred 2 years after the A.E invaded the United Federal States of America on the final months of the Occupation in 2026, when the newly established Decisive Empire were in desperate need of allies, in hopes of ending World War III and the A.E aggression that has been plaguing the U.F.S.A.'s Eastern Northern and Southern Seaboard for way too long. In a temporary use concerning about 3 days after Operation Soran, the Decisive Empire had ordered the request of CRATER Squadron in hopes of having them both attack A.E and American forces while at the same time rescue citizens of both Nations, who betrayed them later in the process. The Decisive Empire than planned to hold the Citizens hostage in order to force an end to the Third World War. However before any of these attempts could be made a reality New Harrison and the the rest of CRATER, split up and pursued the Decisive Empire to their main Staging area base on Portho Hill. Zero Koakshi saw the Hutt heading to Portho Hill and informed New Harrison, who moved ahead and began his attack along with the entire Fighter Half of CRATER. After fighting through opposing fighters, The fighter half of CRATER joined with the mercenary Kotha Aslanderson, who backstabbed the Decisive Empire and led them to Porth Hill but withdrew after receiving damage too damage to his fighter. The fighter side of CRATER engaged the Empire on both the ground, and in the air while the Bomber side of CRATER eventually arrived and provided cover eventually the entire Empire was overrun in the sky and completely wiped out. A similar attack would occur 2 Centuries after World War III in the Second Era of The Galactic War on Harnam 183 years later in 2209 a couple of months before the Planets liberation. Prior to the Events Battle 'Infiltration' As New Harrison and the entire Fighter half of CRATER, approached the D.E's location on Portho Hill, they were hailed by one of the D.E fighters, warning them to stay away, but CRATER refused to comply with the demand. The D.E fighters subsequently attacked them, but the CRATER fighter half of the squadron proved to be more superior as they shot them down while avoiding their fire with ease, including multple threats on the ground that were caused from anti air turrets. After eliminating that threat, they destroyed a wall of Aeiral mines blocking they're path ahead. Where Kotha Aslanderson, one of the D.E mercenaries and new come to the Artemis Empire, approached directly in front of the 8 fighters, asking the A.E German pilots not to fire on him in order to give him the chance to explain that he wanted to help. New Harrison and the rest of the Fighter half of CRATER cautiously accepted his help, telling Kotha to lead them to the Heart of the Decisive Empire, in which The 9 flew onward, taking fire from more turrets. Kotha led the fighters of CRATER to the D.E base but had to retreat, having suffered damage to his figher and a weapons malfunction. 'Attack on Portho Hill' As the A.E flew in to meet D.E, the empire launched a large Marjority of their fighters in order to prevent CRATER from springing the base as well as destroying it. It was however weary to the leaders of the Decisive Empire on why CRATER was attacking with only half strength instead of it's normal strength in which would also get most of the pilots of the D.E very nervous. Their worst wishes came true as Bomber half of CRATER arrived to reinforce fighter half. At this very point New Harrison ordered them to attack the turrets while he provided cover, in which the Bombers did at ease. After clearing the turrets the Bombers than joined the fighters side, where they eventually cleared out the entire sky, leaving the entire conplex vulnrable to attack. At this moment New Harrison instead of proceededing with the attack the base ordered the Bombers to due the job while him and the other pilots provided cover. Despite massive fire from turrets, the Bombers delivered heavy damage to the Decisive Empire's main base cause a large explosion setting the entire hill on fire, The main leaders of the Decisive Empire attempted to escape into the tunnel leading towards the United States portion of the Great Links but were killed on the spot by all air craft of CRATER. Aftermath Trivia Category:World War III Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:The American Theater